Especial Halloween
by destr
Summary: Mary y Misa traman algo ¿que sera? Un especial del fic "Cuidado con lo que dices" Si no lo habéis leído, absteneros.


Aviso, este especial no tiene nada que ver con la trama del fic "cuidado con lo que dices" ¿vale? Es decir, tiene relación (especialmente con el personaje original) pero no relevancia. Vamos, que si leéis el fic y no queréis leer esto no pasa nada ^^

De todos modos, espero que os guste.

* * *

El comportamiento de las féminas era intrigante de por si, pero el de Misa y Mary lo era aún más en los últimos días. Durante toda la semana, se habían repetido los mismos patrones de conducta.

De pronto Misa aparecía de la nada, distraía a uno de los miembros de la investigación y Mary aparecía tras él cual ninja armada con una cinta métrica y en una fracción de momento, tomaba las medidas de la victima. Después ambas mujeres se reían y salían corriendo, hablando en una especie de código de palabras incompletas, chillidos agudos y palabras extrañas que solo ellas entendían. No respetaban ni jerarquía ni edad. Incluso Watari había caído en sus garras. Solo quedaban L y su principal sospechoso, a los que evidentemente no habían podido llevar a un lugar a solas dado el encadenamiento.

Así que ambos observaban bastante inquietos el "fortín" de las mujeres hecho con los sofás, cojines y mantas, creando un enorme punto ciego dentro de el. El no saber que pasaba ahí dentro... No. El no tener ni la mas minima idea de lo que podía pasar ahí dentro era más que suficiente para incomodar a ambos genios, acostumbrados a saber las intenciones de una persona con solo un minuto de conversación.

Ambos sabían que llegaría su turno. Lo que no sabían es como ni cuando. Al menos mientras estuvieran encadenados tendrían una oportunidad.

Mientras pensaban en eso, una katana descendió sobre los eslabones de metal, rompiendo las cadenas. Ambos se giraron a tiempo para ver las puntas del pelo de Mary, teñidas simulando al fuego, flotando entre ellos.

¿Pero cuándo había salido de allí?

Inmediatamente Light sintió que le cogían la mano y tiraban de él. Se puso en pie por el único motivo de evitar una estrepitosa caída, y un segundo después se encontró corriendo tras la corta falda de Misa y su pelo rubio.

Al mismo instante L sentía un brazo golpeándole las piernas y aprisionándole contra el respaldo de su asiento, mientras las ruedas de su silla comenzaban a girar. Estaba atrapado. A merced de aquella joven impredecible. Eso le daba un miedo inconfesable.

Aunque... si nadie había hecho nada para impedirlo, e incluso Watari cuando se cruzaron con él dedico una sonrisa indulgente a aquella "travesura"... Bueno, entonces no podía ser nada grabe. Solo una chiquillada. Tal vez incluso fuera agradable. Giró la cabeza para observar el rostro de Mary, tan alegre y risueño. Observó la boca abierta de par en par, lanzando de vez en cuando carcajadas entrecortadas por su jadeante respiración. El rosa de sus labios se le antojaba como la cobertura de supuesto sabor a fresa de un exquisito y dulce pastel. O como pequeñas tiras de suave regaliz rojo.

La sonrisa de aquel rostro angelical se le contagio un poco, curvando sus propios y pálidos labios en una sombra de sonrisa. Repentinamente, todos sus miedos se habían esfumado.

Frenaron de repente justo frente a la habitación de Misa, y sintió como las manos de su "secuestradora" se movían rápidamente por su cuerpo, tirando de él para que estirara brazos y piernas, pasando alrededor de su cintura. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que le estaba tomando medidas. Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Suponía que Misa estaría haciendo lo mismo con Light pero no le veía el objetivo a aquello. ¿Acaso estaban cosiéndoles trajes a medida? Eso encajaría con todo, pero seguiría sin explicar el para que.

Se sintió inexplicablemente desilusionado cuando el contacto cesó.

—Gracias por tu colaboración —sonrió Mary divertida, dejándole perplejo. Aun así se apresuró a contestar.

—Entonces, supongo que Mary-san podrá recompensarme con información sobre sus planes.

La sonrisa traviesa de la joven se ensancho, fingió pensárselo y finalmente asintió, indicándole que la siguiera al interior de la habitación de su amiga. La silla quedó abandonada en el pasillo.

L acudió tras Mary al interior de aquel amasijo de sábanas, cojines y sofás. Lo que había dentro eran...

—Como falta poco, pensamos que era buena idea celebrarlo y salir por ahí. No podéis pasaros todo el tiempo investigando.

—Pero Mary-san, la importancia del caso Kira...

—Venga ya, sabes tan bien como yo que es mejor tomarse un descanso de vez en cuando, distraer la zona de pensamiento consciente del cerebro con trivialidades y dejar la parte subconsciente de la mente se encargue del problema.

—Pero enseñar el rostro...

—¿De verdad te crees qué seríamos tan imprudentes? —preguntó Mary tendiéndole lo que más tenía a mano.

L observo el trozo de goma flexible que conformaba una mascara evidentemente destinada a él. Suspiró. No le quedaba otro remedio más que aceptar, por mucho que intentase olvidar aquella fecha por coincidir con el aniversario de su nacimiento.

—Está bien. Saldremos unas horas en Halloween. Pero yo me quedo con los caramelos. —exigió.

—Trato hecho —aceptó Mary divertida.

Unos días después, las jóvenes entraban como un huracán en la sala de trabajo, dándole a cada uno una bolsa. L, el único que estaba al corriente de lo que planeaban las dos jóvenes aceptó la bolsa con resignación. Estaban a 29 de Octubre, y eran las siete de la tarde. Sabía que ya no trabajarían más hasta el día 1 de Noviembre. Dos días y ocho horas perdidas en tonterías. Al menos no correrían peligro innecesario, y con suerte obtendría muchos dulces gratis. Miró dentro de su bolsa, teniendo cuidado con la nueva cadena que le unía a su sospechoso. Sacó la máscara cogiéndola de su peculiar manera, mientras todos hacían lo mismo con sus respectivos disfraces. Miró al rededor, observando los demás disfraces. Todos eran muy adecuados si se tomaba un instante a pensarlo.

Matsuda parecía tener un disfraz de fauno, muy acorde con su despreocupado carácter. Al señor Yagami parecían haberle hecho un disfraz de dios griego, Mogi de Frankenstein, y para Aizawa alguna criatura o espíritu de fuego, haciendo alusión a su temperamento. Miró a su sospechoso, que observaba el disfraz estupefacto. Por suerte Mary había pensado que él no le liberaría de la cadena y había escogido los disfraces contando con ello. Tal vez pudiera disfrutar por una vez de toda aquella parafernalia. Al fin y al cavo, iba a ir con el rostro oculto, con Watari, Mary y varios ex-policías de confianza. Bueno, y con Misa y Light, con lo que podría observarles en un ambiente más relajado y tal vez sacar alguna prueba nueva.

Todo iba a ser un autentico desastre.

Eso es todo lo que podía pensar L bajo su disfraz de la parca, con guadaña y todo. A su lado, un Light "muerto" observaba como Mary y Misa terminaban de maquillar a los demás. Misa iba de bruja, con sombrero, escoba y un vestido muy corto y escotado. Mary en cambio iba de diablesa, completamente vestida de rojo, con cola y cuernos.

Iba a ser un desastre. Aquel ambiente mezcla de excitación por la posibilidad de pasárselo bien y vergüenza que derivaba de los atuendos que llevaban no presagiaba nada bueno. Aquello se descontrolaría en cualquier momento.

Soichiro aguantaba lo mejor que podía, sintiendo un bochorno indecible con aquel aspecto, y sin saber si podría soportar salir a la calle así. Que él ya tenía una edad... Claro, que abrió la boca al ver entrar a Watari con un disfraz de caballero medieval europeo.

—¡Yay! —Misa dio un salto observándolo con los ojos brillantes—¡Que bien te ha quedado Mary! —exclamó la rubia —¿Cómo se te da tan bien hacer disfraces?

—Una, que tiene mucha experiencia con el cosplay —contestó ella divertida, mientras terminaba con las orejas de Matsuda.

—Mira que eres Otaku... —le dijo Misa lanzándole una mirada de recelo.

—No sabes tú hasta que punto —contestó Mary sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Creo que en tu país el término correcto sería "friki" —señaló el detective.

—Pues sí —admitió la adolescente apartándose un poco de Matsuda admirando su obra. Para ella nunca había sido un insulto que la llamaran friki.

Medio minuto después la bruja, el fauno y la diablesa salían delante del abochornado grupo. L daba gracias de que nadie pudiera reconocerle con aquel disfraz, y Light trataba de caminar con la cabeza alta y sin sonrojarse. Watari caminaba justo detrás del detective, y Soichiro miraba al suelo sin querer saber como le estarían mirando el resto de viandantes. Por último, Mogi cerraba la marcha. Aizawa al final se había librado, quedándose en el edificio por si ocurría algo.

El trío que iniciaba la marcha no hacían más que alborotar. Muchos negocios y hasta algunas calles enteras estaban decoradas por aquellas fechas, y siendo Mary una otaku/friki de las que podían llegar a asustar a la gente presuntamente normal, y si además se le añadía que iba con una idol escandalosa y un no menos alborotador joven que haría lo que ellas le mandaran dada su naturaleza sumisa, hasta el mas ciego podría ver que iban a tener problemas.

O tal vez era que la falta de sueño por fin estaba afectando al privilegiado detective causándole paranoia. Aunque también quedaba la posibilidad de que aquellas fechas no le trajeran ningún recuerdo agradable al detective, por mucho que él se repitiera año tras año que aquel día tan solo era uno más del año y que lejos de las festividades que el resto del mundo quisiera celebrar no tenía mayor relevancia en su fecha. Por mucho que Watari año tras año le preparara una tarta especial para decirle secretamente que él sí quería celebrarlo.

Los ojos de negro impecable se centraron en la alegre muchacha, la menor de todos ellos, la más vulnerable, y quizá también la más fuerte y sabia del grupo. Un deseo inconfesable ni si quiera ante si mismo trató de apoderarse de su pecho, pero lo rechazó antes de que pudiera definirse. Él estaba relegado a ser un observador cómodo y frío. Alejado de todos los demás. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Bueno. Eso debía bastar. Mary era tan inalcanzable como un fuego fatuo o un espejismo, por mucho que pareciera estar tan cerca que solo extendiendo la mano pudiera atraparla y retenerla a su lado para siempre.

—¿Ryûzaki?

La voz de su principal sospechoso le sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró la cabeza hacia él para indicarle que tenía su atención. Analizó su expresión. Parecía... sinceramente preocupado. Impensable. Light era Kira. Más bien lo había sido. Y lo volvería a ser en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Debía de estar fingiendo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Tengo hambre —se limitó a contestar el pelinegro, llevándose uno de sus huesudos dedos enfundados en guantes que simulaban todos u cada uno de los huesos de la mano a la abertura de la mascara tras el cual estaban su boca.

Light suspiró y sonrío un poco.

—Pararemos a comprar dulces enseguida —aseguró—Pero antes deberíamos...

Un grito histérico de Misa interrumpió la conversación, para segundos después unírsele las exclamaciones excitadas de Mary y Matsuda. Los tres se habían adelantado bastante y había varios metros entre ellos y el resto del grupo, por lo que los rezagados tuvieron que acelerar el paso para alcanzarlos y así descubrir que había causado aquel revuelo entre los tres miembros mas despreocupados del grupo.

El castaño sonrío un poco más al descubrirlo. Al menos eso debería animar al extraño detective al que estaba encadenado. Se giró para comentárselo pero en vez de una expresión golosa en aquellos enormes ojos saltones se encontró una mirada sombría que le desconcertó profundamente. ¿Acaso una feria no le parecía un buen lugar para conseguir dulces?

Era cierto que era una feria o festival montada por los alumnos de un instituto pero había algodón de azúcar, manzanas acarameladas y varios stands donde vendían chucherías de todo tipo. ¿No debería eso ser bastante aliciente para el detective? Parecía ser que no. ¿Acaso la muchedumbre le disgustaba tanto como para eclipsar el atractivo que tenían para el los objetos de su adicción? Sí, pero no. Aquel estado de animo... No era por la situación. Llevaba una semana en el que cada día se volvía más sombrío y hasta se atrevería a decir que arisco.

Parecía que Light Yagami tenía ante él otro misterio más del cúmulo de enigmas que conformaban al detective.

Misa salió corriendo, emocionada por la perspectiva de poder pasar una "tarde romántica" con su novio, olvidándose por completo del detective y de todos los demás, incluso de su propio novio. Estaba demasiado emocionada. Matsuda y Mary salieron detrás, y al percibir el movimiento, los genios, el mayordomo y los dos ex policías tuvieron que echar a correr de repente en un intento infructuoso por no perder de vista a los de menor edad, aunque fuera mental.

Una vez metidos en medio de aquel improvisado festival, y sin tener ni idea de donde podían estar sus compañeros, decidieron dividirse en dos grupos. Por un lado irían Light y Ryûzaki y por el otro Mogi, Soichiro y Watari. Se encontrarían en dos horas frente al puesto de chucherías.

Una vez acordado todo, se pusieron a buscar de forma metódica por toda aquella superficie de terreno abarrotado, tarea nada fácil.

El castaño se lo tomaba con tranquilidad, y de vez en cuando hasta se detenía a mirar cierto puesto o a observar cierto disfraz para fastidio silencioso del detective. Parecía que las tornas habían cambiado, y a Light le resultaba deliciosamente irónico y divertido, aunque el detective no diera más muestras de impaciencia que los suaves e impacientes tirones con los que le obsequiaba cuando consideraba que ya había esperado lo suficiente. Además, era consciente de la incomodidad del detective al estar entre el gentío. Era un verdadero espectáculo ver a una muerte encorvada, con una mano ocupada en la guadaña, y la otra sujetando una cadena, prácticamente arrastrar al muerto más apuesto que se pudiera imaginar, que trataba de no reírse y seguirle sin tropezar al mismo tiempo.

No aparecían... Aquello empezaba a alterar al detective. La única vez que Mary había salido había terminado en desastre, y a su cautela natural desarrollada por la circunstancia de que la paz mundial dependía casi enteramente de él y simplemente no podía permitirse el lujo de morirse, empezaba a añadirse la sobreprotección que le dedicaba a la muchacha. En otras palabras. El imperturbable L se sentía al borde de un ataque de nervios, y la máscara se pegaba a su pálido rostro dándole la sensación de que le ahogaría. Demasiada gente... Demasiados peligros potenciales. Ruido por todas partes, entremezclándose. Olores de mil cosas saturaban sus fosas nasales. Maquillajes. Disfraces que ocultaban la personalidad de quien los llevaba. Peligro. En esas circunstancias alguien podía sacar un cuchillo, apuñalar a otra persona y darse a la fuga antes de que ni la victima supiera quien era.

Un repentino tirón de las esposas por poco le desencaja la muñeca.

Se giró, apunto de darle a Light con la guadaña, que a pesar de ser de mentira pesaba lo suyo. Se detuvo antes de iniciar las hostilidades, e inspiro hondo. Al menos habían encontrado a Misa. O tal vez lo adecuado seria decir que Misa les había encontrado a ellos, ya que la idol disfrazada de bruja colgaba del brazo de su novio y era el motivo por el que este se había parado. Quiso preguntar a la rubia por el paradero de los otros dos extraviados, pero Amane se aparto de su novio y L pudo ver un nuevo adorno colgando de su cuello. Un adorno que de haber sido posible le habría helado la sangre en las venas. Por lo menos el sentía que los latidos de su corazón se habían detenido, y sabia que si mirara vería todo el vello de su cuerpo erizado.

Colgando del cuello despreocupado de Misa gracias a una tosca cuerda, había un muñeco de paja.

_**Un wara ningyô.(1)**_

_**

* * *

**_(1) No se si de verdad se escribe así, pero al menos eso dice google.

Y si os habeis leido Another Note ya sabeis por que L ha reaccionado asi, y los que no... Leeroslo leñes XD.


End file.
